If Only
by Sorafi Lynn Mioto
Summary: Franchesca and Domenico were childhood friends. Franchesca was born and raised as an Assassin. Domenico was raised with Templar values. Domenico leaves the Templar order, joins the Assassins, and marries Franchesca. However, when things get hairy for the starting family, will their opposing values bring them together or drive them apart?
1. Remenisce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. This is based off of a roleplay I am in charge of, and I do not own Domenico de Mancini (Master Assassin Darkstorm). I do own my character, Franchesca Milan.**

**Author's Note: So, in the rp, Franchesca is married to Joseph Valencio (ValentineCat JobenX) and she runs into Domenico, who shows up at their joint reception with Arille de Gallo (nekozawa11) and Aquila da Milano (Lady-Madbeth). He warns her about the possibility of Templars attacking Forli and, when they've fended them off, he tells Fran that he has loved her and always will, and that he regretted not being there for her. So, it dawned on me: what would happen if Domenico did tell Franchesca that he loved her? Well, this is what I came up with!**

_Memories of the past flooded sixteen-year-old Franchesca's head as she sat on a nearby bench in the small, run down town of Monterrigoni. Memories of playing with her best friend, Domenico, whom she just called Domi. Memories of scaling the walls of the many buildings in the city, exploring the Villa Auditore land, sneaking into the run down church, and getting lost in the old mines outside the city. Domenico had gotten hurt in the mines, and begged her to get out and leave him behind. Franchesca had refused to do so, and dragged him out when she went._

_Now, her best friend had upped and left._

_Franchesca sighed. The rest of her friends had left years ago. Her mother had told her that their parents weren't happy about Monterrigoni dying, but Franchesca didn't want to leave._

_Even though her father did, leaving behind an old Assassin's robe and his old hidden blade._

_Franchesca sighed and brushed some of her amber brown hair out of her face. Her baby blue eyes scanned the nearly empty city for any familiar faces, although she knew that there wouldn't be anyone here she knew._

_"Fran! Dinner!"_

_"Coming Mother!" Franchesca shouted from her bench. She stood up, dusted herself off,and walked over towards her place._

_That was what the routine was each day, unless her mother decided to go to Firenze to visit her parents. Franchesca would then go out and play with whomever would play with her, even Ezio._

_Except the Pazzi. Franchesca hated the Pazzi, and the Pazzi didn't care for her. That was perfectly fine with her._

_One afternoon, while Franchesca and her mother were sitting down and eating dinner, her mother announced, "Franchesca, I have an announcement to make._

_"Did you finally find somewhere where they would let you work?" Franchesca asked eagerly._

_"No, dear heart," Franchesca's mother replied, laughing, "It has nothing to do with work."_

_Franchesca thought for a minute. "Did someone die?"_

_"No dear."_

_"Did you find someone to replace Father as the man of the house?" Franchesca asked hopefully. She knew her father wouldn't be coming back._

_"Not yet."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You give?"_

_"Yes Mother!"_

_Franchesca's mother laughed. "Prepare yourself, because you're involved with this."_

_Franchesca gripped the seat of her chair._

_"One of your friends is coming to stay for a while!"_

_"Oh boy!" Franchesca replied, "Is it Nikolai? Or Analise? Or Cora?"_

_"Neither."_

_"Who is it then?"_

_"Think about it. Who was it you got stuck in the mines with?"_

_"Domi?"_

_Franchesca's mother nodded._

_"Domi's coming here? Why?"_

_"There are many reasons why he's coming back. The main reason is because he wants to see you."_

_"Why?" Franchesca asked, confused._

_"You'll see when he gets here."_

_"When will be get here?"_

_"Well, he's coming from Roma. He's going to get a boat from there to Venencia, from Venencia to the docks outside of Forli, then arrive here by caravan. I'd say about a month or so."_

_"A month!"_

_"Don't worry sweetheart. Mario said he had some contracts in Firenze for you if you want to keep busy. Mario knows you'll be bouncing off the walls, and with the training your father gave you about being an assassin, he says you'll be great. You'll just have to stop by Leonardo da Vinci's workshop to get your hidden blade fitted."_

_"Great! When do I get started!"_

**((Because fanfiction will not keep the line I put here))**

_A month had long since passed. Franchesca waited anxiously on her bench, looking for Domenico's brown hair and green eyes. In that month that had passed, she had turned seventeen, and had gone into Firenze for many different contracts, each one requiring that she had to wear her robes._

_She had even gotten her hidden blade fitted._

_Today, Franchesca sat on her bench in her robes. She played with her hidden blade anxiously. It had been a while since she had seen Domenico, and she was looking forward to it._

_Even when darkness came, she still sat there waiting._

_"Fran, honey, you should probably come in before you catch cold." Franchesca's mother commented, sitting next to Franchesca on the bench._

_"Not until Domi gets here." Franchesca replied, keeping her gaze right in front of her._

_Franchesca's mother chuckled. "You really are your father's child." She turned Franchesca's head towards her and added, "You're stubborn like he is, and good with a blade. And now, seeing you in those robes, you really look like your father."_

_Franchesca blushed._

_"If you insist on staying out here, then I won't stop you. If Domenico shows up at the house wondering where you're at, I'll come get you."  
"Grazie, Mother." Franchesca replied, smiling._

_Franchesca's mother returned the smile and stood up. She dusted herself off and walked back towards the house._

**((because fanfiction will not leave a empty space here))**

_Franchesca didn't remember when she fell asleep, or how she got put in her bed, but she woke up the next morning in her bed, her robes and hidden blade missing off of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, saw her stuff on her night-table, and threw off the covers. She stepped into her slippers, yawned, and ran her brush through her hair._

_"Oh my God! Domi!"_

_Franchesca slipped her boots on and ran out of her room. Her mother was sitting at their dining room table, eating breakfast. She looked up at Franchesca and said, "Morning sweetheart!"_

_"Where's Domi?" Franchesca asked._

_"He stepped outside. He told me to send you out when you got up." Her mother replied, "He found you sleeping on that bench of yours and brought you here. I was surprised he recognized you with your robes on. Anyways, he carried you over here and took you into your room. I took all your stuff off. I thought you shouldn't be sleeping in it."_

_"Alright, thanks Mother." Franchesca replied, grabbing a pear. She took a bite out of it and took off running towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" Franchesca's mother asked, laughing._

_"To see Domi!" was Franchesca's reply before taking another bite out of her pear and dashing out the door._

_Franchesca scanned the city, looking for Domenico. She had finished her pear and chucked it into a compost pile. Franchesca wondered the streets, keeping her eyes peeled._

_"I can't find him anywhere." She mumbled, looking up at the rooftops. "Wait a minute."_

_Franchesca scaled the walls and pulled herself onto the roof. She dashed across each rooftop, looking for him, before she had finally found him sitting on the edge of an abandoned home. She walked up to him and said, "What'cha doin'?"_

_Domenico looked up at Franchesca, looked back in front of him, then looked back at her again. "Fran! You're up!" He stood up and wrapped Franchesca in a hug. "Look at you!"_

_"Look at you!" Franchesca replied, returning the hug, "I can't believe you're here!"_

_Franchesca felt Domenico rest his cheek on the top of her head. She felt him inhale deeply and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"Taking in the smell of your hair again."_

_Franchesca frowned. "Why?"_

_Domenico let go of Franchesca, smiling. "Fran, there's been so much that has happened while I was in Roma. You wouldn't believe it! There was a fire at the chapel, and my father and I had to go make sure it was put out and no one got hurt. I picked up a blade and learned how to use it, and I discovered something about myself." He put his hands on Franchesca's shoulders and added, "Well, there were many things I discovered about myself, but there's one thing that I have to tell you."_

_"What's that, Domi?"_

_"Man, I missed you calling me that!" Domenico replied, smiling. His face went more serious and said, "Fran, what I am about to tell you is something that I have been waiting to tell you since I left. When your mother suggested I come see you, I jumped at the chance, because this might be the one chance I could tell you." He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, opened them and said, "Fran, I love you."_


	2. Discoveries

The wedding ring on her left hand shone in the sunlight as Franchesca made her way to the local doctor. It had been two years since she and Domenico were wed, and she was enjoying every minute of it. They had moved to Roma about a month after they were married, which Franchesca didn't mind, but she didn't like the big cities. She was barely able to tolerate staying in Venenzia while they were waiting for their boat to arrive. She felt so secluded, even while she was in her robes, which normally was a good thing. On the ship, they acted like they were ten again, stalking random people and every once in a while, stalking each other.

However, it wasn't those memories that were flooding Franchesca's mind.

Domenico was investigating a possible revolt in another part of Roma, so Franchesca was walking to the doctor on her own. Sure, she was healthy, but she felt, different.

In the past few weeks, Franchesca noticed that she had been gaining weight, had frequent headaches, and got sick a couple days ago. She had also noticed, almost immediately, that her cycle was late. How she wished her mother was still living to explain to her what was going on.

Franchesca knocked a couple times on the doctor's door. She would have used the window, but she didn't want anyone hearing about what was going on until she knew for sure what was wrong. This was the only doctor she would trust, especially since she would often run errand with his own wife.

A young girl, who looked about five, opened the door. Her emerald green eyes shone, and her blonde hair was messy. She was wearing the red dress Franchesca had given her mother. "Hullo?" She asked.

"Is your momma or daddy home, Riley?" Franchesca asked, forcing a smile.

Riley nodded. "_Si_, Daddy is. But he's with someone who got hurt. Mommy is running an errand."

"Can Auntie Fran come in so she can talk to your daddy about something important?"

Riley shut the door and Franchesca heard her storm off somewhere. A few minutes later, Riley opened the door again and said, "Daddy said you can sit in the living room until he can get to you. Wanna play with me?"

Franchesca stepped inside as Riley shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry Riley, maybe some other time, okay?"

Riley nodded. "Okay." She replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you have any more stories to tell? I'll listen to a story." Franchesca asked, sensing Riley's disappointment.

"Yeah!" Riley replied. She crawled up onto Franchesca's lap and said, "It's about a princess!"

"Alright. Let's hear it."

Franchesca listened as Riley told her a story about a princess named Tina, who was the prettiest princess in the entire world. This princess had princes from all over the world go to see her, and she refused them all, until a prince named Daemon came around.

"What happened with Tina and Daemon?" Franchesca asked, smiling.

"Daemon had to go to a party back home, so he promised Tina that he would be back for her someday." Riley continued, "But one day, a bad man who could shoot fire out of his hands showed up and took Tina to his castle on the other side of the country. Then Daemon showed up, sent the bad man into the water in his moat, and rescued the princess! They took the dragon, whose name was Amici because it was the bad man's best friend, and lived happily ever after!"

"That's a cute story, Riley." Franchesca replied, smiling.

Someone was coming out of the doctor's workshop. There was a man with a bandage tied around his head and the doctor, dressed in the black doctor's garb, minus the mask, helped him out, saying, "Just take those herbs I gave you to numb the pain and you'll be fine. Don't overwork yourself and come back here if you feel like you're getting worse, alright?"

The man nodded woozily and stumbled to the door. "Thanks _Dottore_." He mumbled before leaving.

The doctor brushed his hands off and looked at Franchesca. "Ah! Fran! Riley told me you were here!"

Riley hopped off of Franchesca's lap so she could get up. Franchesca stood up and walked over to the doctor, giving him a hug. "Hey Federico." She replied, somewhat unenthusiastically. She let go of him and asked, "So, I need to talk to you."

"Why don't you come into my workshop then?" Federico asked, opening the door to his workshop.

Franchesca nodded and stepped inside. Immediately, a feeling of nausea overwhelmed her. The smell of all the herbs was making her sick. "Can we talk somewhere else? Your herbs are making me feel sick."

Federico shook his head. "I'm sorry, _mio amica. _Evelyn should be home here in a bit, and if you're wanting to talk to me in private, this is the only place where we can talk and not be disturbed." He looked at Franchesca, confused, and asked, "You're normally able to handle the smell of all my herbs. Is something wrong?"

"That's what I'm here about." Franchesca replied, "You know Domi and I have been married for two years now, right?"

"_Si_. I do."

"Well, for some odd reason, my cycle's late. I've felt like I've been gaining weight, frequent headaches, and I got sick a few days ago."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I don't know. The smell of your herbs is making me feel sick."

"Heightened sense of smell." Federico mumbled, looking down at the floor. He looked back up at Franchesca and asked, "Have you passed out lately? Or been super tired?"

"Just tired."

Federico stood up and walked to the window. "So, you're telling me that you have been gaining weight, get headaches all the time, have been even more tired than usual, threw up a few days ago, and that the herbs in here are making you nauseous?"

"That sounds right."

Federico smiled and turned back to Franchesca. "I can tell you exactly what's wrong. In fact, there is nothing wrong."

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong?"

"Franchesca, you're pregnant."

Franchesca looked down at her stomach. "But...how do you...?" She asked, concerned.

"Evelyn went through the same thing when she was pregnant with Riley. And the main clue is you missed your cycle." Federico replied, "You're going to be a mother!"

Franchesca bit her lip. "But..."

"You should be happy! Didn't you tell Evelyn you wanted children of your own?"

"Well, yes, but I haven't talked with Domi about it."

"Franchesca," Federico sat next to Franchesca in an empty chair, "Every man wants to have children of their own someday. Especially a son to carry on their family name."

"But..."

"Do you doubt me, your doctor?"

Franchesca sighed. "No, I don't."

"Then why do you seem so reluctant to admit that you're expecting?"

"Because I..."

"Just don't worry if Domenico won't be happy about it. I know him like the back of my hand."

"What if he's not happy about it?"

"Franchesca," Federico put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me. You will make his day if you tell him you're pregnant."

A door opened somewhere. Franchesca heard Riley shout, "Mommy! Auntie Fran's here!"

Franchesca smiled a shy smile. "Where is she at?" Franchesca heard Evelyn ask.

"Talking to Daddy about something."

Federico chuckled. "Now, once you tell Domenico, I want to see you back here once a month for a checkup, alright? Normally, I wouldn't make sure my patients check back in, but you're Domenico's wife, and a good friend of Evelyn. I want to make sure you're alright. No charge."

Franchesca nodded and stood up. "_Grazie_, Federico."

Federico nodded and opened the door to his workshop. He looked at Evelyn and said, "I'll be up in our room if you need me."

Evelyn nodded, her long blonde hair brushing against her ears. Franchesca tried to sneak out, but Evelyn motioned for her to stay and glared at her with her brown eyes.

A door shut upstairs. Evelyn turned to Franchesca and asked, "Alright. Spill. What's going on? Why are you talking to my husband?"

Franchesca smiled shyly again and said, "Evelyn, I'm pregnant."

Evelyn screamed and ran over to Franchesca, hugging her. "Are you serious!"

"Apparently."

"Congratulations!" Evelyn shouted, releasing Franchesca, "Domenico will be so happy! He's been wanting children of his own!"

"Thanks."

Evelyn patted Franchesca on the shoulder. "Now, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know."

"Then you might want to get home and wait for Domenico to get home. So you can tell him!"

Franchesca grinned and headed towards the door. "I'll tell you later how it goes!"

"Please do!"

Franchesca opened the door and shut it behind her. There was so much she had to do now that she was expecting hers, and Domenico's, first child. The number one thing she'd have to do, however, is write a note about a leave of absence from the Brotherhood. There was no way she would put her own life, and the life of her unborn child, in danger by going on missions.


	3. Revealing

It seemed to take hours for Domenico to get home. Franchesca spent all day pacing their house, moving items, putting them back, searching for anything that might have been left behind, cleaning. She couldn't bring herself to write the letter to Nicolo, the man who gave them their assignments, asking for a leave of absence. That would raise questions, and with her being one of the best assassins in Roma, she didn't want to anger anyone.

Even though Evelyn was happy for her.

Franchesca sighed, sat down on a chair, and ran her hands through her hair. _This is going to be one of the hardest things I have told Domi._

She sighed and looked down at her stomach. She gently placed a hand on it and sighed. _I can't believe there's a baby in here. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother, and Domi a father._

_ I can't believe this is happening._

A door opened somewhere. Franchesca looked up, a slight look of panic in her eyes, and noticed it was just a courier. "Is Domenico here?" He asked.

"No, he should be back shortly." Franchesca replied.

The courier nodded. "Alright. I have a letter for him. Can I leave it with you, miss...?"

"Franchesca."

The courier walked in and handed her a piece of parchment folded and sealed with wax and ribbon. "Tell him to read it when he gets a chance. I understand he's got a lot on his mind, with the Brotherhood and all..."

_He's just going to worry more when he realizes he's going to be a father._

"Ma'am? Is something wrong?" The courier asked.

Franchesca looked at the courier. "What do you mean?"

"I asked you a question three times and you didn't answer me."

Franchesca didn't realize she had let her mind wander. "_Mi dispacie_. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, can you at least tell him that his mother and father send their best regards? I ran into them on the way over."

Franchesca took the letter and nodded. "I can do that."

The courier held out his hand.

"Oh, right. Your payment." Franchesca mumbled, standing up. "If you can wait a few minutes, I can run upstairs and get it for you."

"Okay."

Franchesca hustled upstairs, grabbed some florins out of the pouch of her assassin's robes, and rushed back downstairs. She put the payment in the boy's hand and said, "How's that?"

The boy looked at the florins in his hand. Franchesca could tell that he was counting because his mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. "There's ten florins here."

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"I only get paid five."

"Well, consider it a tip."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Thanks ma'am!" He replied before bolting.

Franchesca chuckled and sat down in a chair again. That rush upstairs wore her out. _At least I know why I'm tired all the time._

The door opened and shut again. Franchesca looked up to see Domenico walk in, taking his hood off, his hair somewhat messy from the hood being on his head. "How was it, Domi?"

Domenico looked over at Franchesca and chuckled. "You don't have to call me that, love."

"I know. It's a habit."

Domenico looked at Franchesca suspiciously. "Is something wrong, Fran?"

_Tell him! Tell him now and get it out of the way!_

"I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?"

Franchesca nodded. "Aye." She replied, knowing all to well she was lying to him. She was sure, yes, but was she feeling alright, no. She was exhausted and sore.

Domenico nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go upstairs and change out of these. I want you to tell me what's up then."

Franchesca nodded, looking down at her leggings, boots, and tunic. She'd have to get used to wearing the maternity dresses.

Domenico sighed and headed up the stairs. He was gone for a few minutes before he came downstairs, wearing pants, a tunic, and boots.

_Well, so much for planning on how I'm going to tell him._

"Okay Fran. Spill it. I'm not going to wait three days to hear what you have to say." Domenico announced, grabbing another chair and sitting in it, taking Franchesca's hand in his.

Franchesca sighed. "How can I say this?" She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Start from the beginning."

Franchesca opened her eyes and placed her free hand on Domenico's leg. "I went and saw Federico while you were out. Oh, and before I forget, this arrived for you." She reached over, grabbed the letter, and held it up briefly before putting it on a nearby table.

"Fran, don't change the subject. Please. Why did you go see Federico? You're not sick, are you?" Domenico asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"You can say that."

"What do you mean?"

Franchesca placed her hand on top of Domenico's, the one that held her other hand. She smiled shyly and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"_Mi dispacie_, I didn't hear you."

Franchesca spoke up. "I'm pregnant."

A look of shock found its way onto Domenico's face. "But...but..."

"I'll have to take a leave of absence from the Brotherhood until I can recuperate from delivery." Franchesca explained, "For the sake of the baby's life and my own."

Shock turned into pure joy. "Oh my God! We're going to be parents!"

Franchesca busted up laughing.

"I can't believe it!" He stood up, letting go of Franchesca's hand, and started pacing around the room, "I'm going to be a father!" He abruptly stopped and turned back to Franchesca, "How far along are you?"

Franchesca shrugged. "I don't know."

Domenico ran over to Franchesca and helped her up. He wrapped her in a hug and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. My wife, a mother!" He let go of her, grabbed her by her shoulders, and said, "I need to tell my parents!"

"They send their love by the way. The courier that brought your letter ran into them." Franchesca replied, smiling.

"There's so much that's got to be done before the baby gets here!" Domenico replied, grinning, letting go of Franchesca's shoulders. "I'll find us a bigger house, since this house only has one bedroom in it. I'll make sure you're comfortable. That's the top priority right now. Errands need to be run, people need to be told..."

"Domi..."

"How am I going to explain this to my parents! They'll be happy, but I don't know how I'll tell them..."

"Domi..."

"A list of supplies. Don't know what we'll need for a baby, but I think we can..."

"DOMI!"

Domenico looked over at Franchesca. "What?"

"I need to send a letter to Nicolo stating I have to take a leave of absence. That's the number one thing I need to get done right now."

"To hell with writing a letter, I'll go talk to him in person!"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Domenico replied, wrapping Franchesca in a hug again, "I'd do anything to make sure you're happy!" He let go again and bolted for the door.

As Franchesca listened to Domenico announce that he was going to be a father, she chuckled and sat back down in the chair. A huge wave of relief swept over her. She asked herself, "Fran, what did you get yourself into?"


	4. Miracles

It had been a few months since Franchesca announced that she was pregnant. Federico was a great doctor and listened as Franchesca talked about her aching back and cravings. She wasn't as moody as what she was expecting, which surprised her. Federico had taken monthly measurements of her belly when she and Domenico went. It would often surprise her how big she's gotten since her last checkup.

The one thing Franchesca couldn't tolerate was her leave from the Brotherhood. She was often bored, and Domenico took on extra missions to make sure they had the money they needed to get the house they looked at at the beginning of Franchesca's pregnancy. It had two bedrooms, one of which they were going to convert to a nursery. The person who owned the house before them even helped out by lowering his asking price to 20000 florins.

15000 florins more than what the two had.

Domenico took on extra missions to help pay off the house, which often left Franchesca home alone.

Just her and their unborn child.

Franchesca felt like her freedom was stripped. She loved scaling buidings, performing Leaps of Faith, and traveling. She was strictly told not to scale buildings, as she wasn't supposed to lift anything heavy (this comment Franchesca was offended by), or put herself in danger.

That knocked out everything Franchesca loved doing.

However, it all changed when, a few months towards her due date, Franchesca was put on strict bed rest. "To make sure nothing happens to you or the baby." was what Federico told her.

Franchesca often complained about how if her new home, which they had finally managed to pay off, caught on fire, she wouldn't be able to do anything, Federico would laugh and comment that Domenico would not let anything happen to her. Domenico even commented that if it meant he lost his life, he would make sure Franchesca delivered the baby without a problem.

That scared Franchesca the most. She didn't want to raise a baby without her husband.

Despite all of that, the two would often find moments to cuddle in their bed. Domenico would listen to Franchesca's concerns about him not being there when the baby arrived, and he would reassure her that he would make sure he was there. They discussed names and decided on two:

Isabella Brianna for a girl, after her mother, and Damion Gabriel for a boy, because Domenico liked the name.

Franchesca had gotten used to feeling the baby kick. It made her feel good, knowing that their baby was alive. She had surprised Domenico by placing his hand on her stomach when the baby kicked.

The look on Domenico's face the first time he felt the baby kick was breathtaking. It was a look of awe, joy, and wonder.

It was moments like that that reminded Franchesca why she fell in love with him in the first place.

However, soon, that all changed.

It was the middle of the night. Something had jostled Franchesca awake, and she was confused, at least until she felt a pain go through her back. Immediately, she knew what was wrong.

"Domi...Domi...get up..." Franchesca whispered, nudging Domenico.

"Fran...?" Domenico turned to face her, "What's wrong?"

"Go get Federico. Now."

"It's early in the morning, love, he's not going to be up."

"Domenico, go get the doctor. Now." Franchesca growled as another pain shot through her back.

"Go get...oh God."

In an instant, Domenico was up, throwing on a pair of his boots, and hauling it to the bedroom door. "I'm going, I'm going!"

"Please, hurry back." Franchesca begged.

Domenico ran over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I promise." He mumbled before taking off.

Time seemed to fly by for Franchesca. The pain kept coming, and Domenico did return with Federico, but he had Evelyn with him as well. "Normally, it's the women who deliver children." Evelyn had commented.

A couple hours, screams, kisses, and words of encouragement later, Evelyn held up a crying baby boy. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" She announced before wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to Franchesca.

Tears of joy streamed down Franchesca's face as she took that baby, her baby, in her arms. All she could do was stare.

"Did you guys have a name for him?" Federico asked, "For the records?"

"_Si_. Damion Gabriel de Mancini." Domenico had replied, since Franchesca was still staring at him.

"Did you both come up with that?" Evelyn asked.

"Sort of. Damion because I like the name, and Gabriel after one of Franchesca's ancestors."

Evelyn walked up to Franchesca and said softly, "Fran, I need to take him so I can get him cleaned up."

"Now?" Franchesca asked, looking up as Domenico started brushing her hair out of her face.

"_Si_." Evelyn replied, smiling, "I promise I will give him back."

Franchesca sighed and held up Damion. Evelyn took him and rushed off with him, Franchesca staring after her in disbelief.

"_Amore mio, hai fatto bene. Si dovrebbe ottenere un periodo di riposo _(My love, you did well. You should get some rest)." Domenico mumbled, intertwining his fingers in Franchesca's.

"_Non fino a che non arriva a vedere nostro figlio sta bene_ (Not until I get to see that our son is fine)." Franchesca whispered, trying to sit up to see Damion.

"Fran, please, you're tired." Domenico replied, gently pushing Franchesca back against the pillows.

"My main concern is our son. Please Domi, you have to understand."

"I do understand, Fran, but you're tired. You need to get some sleep."

"What part of 'not until I see our son' do you not understand?"

"Fran, he's fine. He's right here." Evelyn spoke out, walking back into their bedroom.

"Let me see him!"

"Fran, your husband's right. You're tired."

"I don't care. I'd rather fall asleep with him in my arms than not see him!"

Evelyn sighed. She looked at Domenico, who chuckled and commented, "That's my Fran. Stubborn as a bull."

"Fine, but I'll take him from you when you fall asleep. I don't want you crushing him."

Franchesca opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and sighed. "Alright. It's a deal."

As Evelyn walked over to them and handed Franchesca back Damion, Domenico let go of Franchesca's hand and helped her sit up. They both looked at the sleeping baby in his mother's arms.

"He's so...precious." Franchesca whispered, gently touching the baby's face.

Damion's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Franchesca and Domenico and smiled.

"None of us have gray eyes." Franchesca commented.

"Babies have gray eyes until they get a little older." Evelyn replied, smiling.

"Fran, please, you need some sleep."

"I'm fine, Domi. Really."

"Then let me hold him. I am his father, after all."

Franchesca looked at Domenico and smiled. "Of course." She replied.

As Domenico took Damion from Franchesca, Evelyn looked at her and said, "Can you at least get some sleep? I can bring his crib in here so that way you can be sure he's fine."

"That might work." Franchesca replied, "Will I be able to get up and walk?"

"If you think you can. You're probably going to be too weak to walk for the next few days, but if you feel up to it..."

"I'll try in the morning." Franchesca mumbled, "I'll have to get up eventually."

Domenico put Damion in the crib that Federico had brought in and crouched next to Franchesca. A simple kiss was placed on her forehead. "Get some sleep. Damion's sleeping, so you should get some sleep as well."

"I guess." Franchesca mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"We'll go on out of here so you can get back to bed." Evelyn mumbled, backing up towards the door.

"Thank you, guys." Franchesca mumbled.

"Any time." Federico replied, "I'll be back in the morning to check up on you."

The door was shut. Franchesca pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Domi, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, _amore mio_?" Domencio asked, crawling into the bed next to her.

Franchesca put her head on Domenico's shoulder. "Do you have to go back to Nicolo in the morning?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really."

"Then I won't. I informed Nicolo I would be out until you decided you were well enough to take care of yourself. Even if it means you don't want me to go, I won't."

"Thanks love." Franchesca mumbled before falling asleep on Domenico's shoulder.


	5. Horror

**Author's Note: Okay! So I have decided where this story will be going! If you read nekozawa11's story, Corruption, then think what happened to little Caine Leon, but WAY younger. Caine was three. Damion is only an infant. If you don't plan on reading it, then Caine gets kidnapped.**

**I was actually surprised when I showed that last chapter to Master Assassin Darkstorm, because he loved it so much he almost started crying whenever the story mentioned Damion. Does my writing really have that much of an impact on people? That's a shock...**

It had been four months since Damion had entered the world, and Franchesca was loving every bit of time she spent with him. The many nights of getting up to make get him quiet by feeding, changing, or just rocking him because he was fussy seemed to be endless.

Yet, they were worth it.

Franchesca smiled as she looked at the infant in her arms. Almost a year ago, she never would have thought that she and Domenico would have their very own miracle, and he was sleeping in his mother's arms.

Domenico had to go back to the Brotherhood. Franchesca didn't mind this as much as she did when she was pregnant, since she could always talk to Damion or Evelyn if she needed to.

Even though anything that involved Damion made Franchesca forget about her troubles. Since Federico gave him a clean bill of health at his last checkup, she couldn't help but feel that Damion was absolutely perfect. Even Domenico would say so.

There were a few times where Domenico would insist that Franchesca took a break, even though she never wanted to, and he would take care of Damion for a while. Franchesca didn't mind, but that didn't mean she didn't stop worrying about either of them.

Domenico while he was working, and Damion all the time.

"So," Evelyn asked when she had come over to check up on Franchesca, "How's the newest mother doing?"

Franchesca chuckled. "I've been fine. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"I wouldn't say your shoulders, more like your back." Evelyn commented, "But I know what you mean." She looked at Damion and "He looks like Domenico."

"Except his eyes." Franchesca replied, blushing, "He's got my eyes."

"Seriously?"

Franchesca nodded. Damion cooed, looking up at Franchesca with his baby blue eyes. "He does. Take a look."

Evelyn looked at Damion's eyes, looked at Franchesca's, then back at Damion's. "He does! And he's so cute!"

Franchesca blushed.

"Hey, listen, I got to run. I have to go pick up a few things for Federico so he could restock. Do you need anything?"

"Why don't I come with you?" Franchesca asked, "I haven't gotten out of the house since who knows when."

"That's because you've been taking care of Damion." Evelyn replied, "And you've been recuperating from delivery."

"That was months ago. I should be fine!"

"You sure?"

Damion cooed again. "Of course!"

"How are you going to carry him? You don't have a carrier!"

"I don't need one. As long as I hold onto him, he'll be fine."

Evelyn looked at Franchesca, then sighed. "Alright. I guess you could go with."

Franchesca smiled and handed Damion to Evelyn. "Hold onto him will you? I got to go get a bottle for him."

"You don't breast feed?"

"Not in public. And I have the bottles so Domenico could feed him." Franchesca replied before running up the stairs and into the nursery. She pulled out a bottle, took it into the kitchen, filled it with milk, and walked back into the sitting room.

"Are you sure you can carry him and the bottle?"

"I don't know."

"Then you should get a bag or something to put it in. That and diapers."

"I just changed him."

"Fran, he's a baby. If you keep feeding him, he's going to..."

"Alright alright, I get it." Franchesca replied, running back into the nursery and grabbing a few diapers. She looked around for a bag to put them in, shrugged, went upstairs, grabbed the bag off of her robes, and stuffed the diapers and bottle in the bag (she was surprised that they fit) and headed back downstairs.

"You're going to carry all of that in a bag that big?"

"We won't be gone for very long." Franchesca replied, tying the bag to her belt. She took Damion and cradled him close. He looked up at Franchesca and smiled a large, toothless smile that made Franchesca's heart melt.

"Fran, we'd better be going if we want to get back before Domenico does."

"Oh, right." Franchesca replied, looking up at Evelyn. As the two made their way to the door, Franchesca added, "But I'm not going to give up my son."

**((because FF won't leave a blank space here))**

"Fran, which do you think would look better on Riley? The pink one or the orange one?"

Franchesca looked up from feeding Damion to see Evelyn holding up two dresses. They were both lacy and frilly, but one was a dull orange while the other was a soft pink. "The pink one. It compliments her hair color."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted your opinion!"

Franchesca laughed. "If it's for your daughter, then you should pick out what you want her in, not me."

"Right...and I highly doubt you'd want me picking out frilly red dresses for Damion."

"You put a dress on my son you will wish you didn't!" Franchesca laughed.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare lay a hand on me."

"No, I wouldn't. And you wouldn't hurt me either."

"Especially since you're still somewhat fragile from delivering Damion."

"I am not fragile!"

"Fran, it took me until Riley was eight months old before I felt my strength return. You were barely able to make it through those crowds back there without falling."

_She does have a point._

"Now come on, don't you think Damion's had enough?"

"No."

Evelyn laughed. "You know, for a new mom, you sure seem to be..."

"Over-reacting?"

"I was going to say a natural."

"Oh." Franchesca replied, putting the half empty bottle beside her. She lifted Damion up to her shoulder and started patting his back in an attempt to get him to burp. "You know, if I thought my life was complete when I got married, then having Damion sure has done it over."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, looking at a stand with some medical supplies.

"I mean I thought my life was perfect when I got married. Now that I have a son, it feels like my life is more than perfect, you know?"

"I know the feeling."

Damion started to fuss. "Hey, I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Damion's getting fussy." Franchesca replied, standing up and picking up Damion's half-empty bottle.

"Be careful who you let hold him. There are sickos out here who will take children from their parents."

Franchesca started to panic. "Gee...thanks..."

"I was just warning you."

Franchesca sighed and took off walking. Damion had started to calm, and Franchesca had him cradled in her arms. She walked until her legs were getting sore. She sat down on a nearby bench to let them rest.

Damion cooed, rather loudly. Franchesca chuckled and started playing with a lock of his brown hair, then put her finger in Damion's hand, who gripped it tightly.

"You definitely are going to be a Mommy's boy, aren't you?" Franchesca asked, although she knew that Damion wouldn't answer her. He was just an infant, after all.

"Is he yours?" A masculine voice asked.

Franchesca looked up and saw someone dressed like one of Mario's mercenaries standing in front of her. "Um...yeah."

"How old is he?"

"Four months."

Damion squirmed in Franchesca's arms. His back arched as he tried to turn over to get a look at the person in front of them.

"What's his name?"

"Damion Gabriel de Mancini."

"Damion, huh?" The mercenary sat on the bench next to Franchesca. "So, tell me, are you single?"

"No. I'm happily married. Have been for a few years now."

"Can I hold him?"

"I would rather you didn't."

"Come on, please? I have a baby sister at home."

Damion cooed as if he was saying, "It's okay!"

"Alright."

Franchesca handed the mercenary Damion. He took him gently...

And took off running.

It happened so fast for Franchesca. She looked up and saw the mercenary running from her. She stood up, prayed she was well enough to chase someone, and took off after him.

Franchesca was panicking. She looked up and saw Domenico sitting on a nearby bench, watching people. When the mercenary ran by, he stared at him, confused.

"Domi! He has Damion!" Franchesca shouted, obviously in hysterics.

Domenico stood upright and took off after the mercenary. His weapons, including his hidden blade, came off and were tossed to the side. "Get back here with that infant!" He bellowed.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Franchesca stopped, out of breath. She slumped in the middle of the street and began to cry.


	6. Assisstance

**Author's Note: More disclaimers! I do not own Gabriella Kalb de Russo, Arille de Gallo da Milano (both are nekozawa11's characters), and Aquila da Milano (Lady Madbeth).**

"Domenico, I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

"What if we don't?"

Domenico sighed and put his hands on Franchesca's shoulders. "We will find him. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Domi, but I can't help but worry if Damion will be alright."

"That's just normal for a parent. I'm worried too, you know. He isn't just your son. He's our son. We have the entire city guard out looking for the mercenary who took him."

Franchesca nodded before she crossed her arms, fell to the floor, and started to cry again.

Domenico crouched down in front of her and pulled her close to him. Franchesca buried her head in his chest and cried some more.

"Love, please don't cry." Domenico sighed, placing his hand on the back of Franchesca's head, "We'll find him."

"If I hadn't have let that mercenary see him, none of this would have happened!"

"Fran, it's not your fault."

"It feels like it."

"Stuff happens, okay? People get hurt, items go missing. The people heal and the items are found again." He ran his fingers through Franchesca's hair and said, "Everything will work out. I promise."

"Don't stop that. You know I like it." Franchesca mumbled.

Domenico smiled. He started playing with her hair. "I know. Why do you think I keep on doing it?"

"Because you like to."

"Because I know you like it and it helps calm you down."

Franchesca did feel better about the situation. Domenico playing with her hair and she listening to his heartbeat helped. A lot.

Franchesca thought back to the stories she read in the Villa Auditore's library. Mario had a history of collecting stories from different assassins of the past, and there were a few that were quite interesting. There was one story that Franchesca always found herself reading, no matter what.

Her ancestor, Gabriella Kalb de Russo's, diary.

If you could call it that. Franchesca read about how she managed to con people into thinking she was a boy for a few years, until she met her husband, Cenere della Fenice de Russo. Or Fenice, as Gabriella often referred to him. Why she referred to him by his middle name, Franchesca didn't know. She recalled Gabriella writing about when her son, who was three years old, was kidnapped and how she had thrown on her assassin's robes and retrieved him.

At that moment, Franchesca knew what she had to do.

"Domi, I have to go find him."

Domenico stopped playing with Franchesca's hair. She pulled herself away as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know exactly what to do."

"At least wear your robes."

"Domi, if I wear my robes and barge in, demanding our son back, they'll kill me, then you, then him. Especially if they find out both of us are assassins."

"I'd feel safer if you wore your robes."

"I'll take my hidden blade, but that's it."

"Fran..."

"I'm serious. And I want you to stay here."

Domenico sighed. "I should be looking too."

"I know. But still. I'd feel safer if you stayed here."

"Alright. I'll stay here. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Franchesca smiled before kissing Domenico. "That's all I ask." She replied before going upstairs, putting on her hidden blade, and heading downstairs and out the door.

There were wanted posters for the mercenary all over town. "Where to begin my search." She mumbled before she bumped into someone.

Someone wearing a set of white robes. Exactly like Franchesca's.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize..."

The person turned around. Everything seemed familiar about this person...

Then Franchesca realized it was her cousin, Arille.

"Arille? Is that you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Fran!"

Arille's eyes lit up like fireworks during Carnevale. "Fran! I didn't recognize you! Your hair, it's gotten long!"

"Of course it has."

"And you're not wearing your robes for once! And you look great!"

"Arille, can you explain to me why you're here in the first place?"

Arille sighed. "Oh yeah, I should explain, huh? Anyways, Aquila and I were in town and I heard about a mercenary kidnapping an infant from one of the heralds. I threw on my robes to see if I could track down who the mercenary, and the infant, is."

"Any luck?" Franchesca asked, hopefully.

"No. Why?"

"That infant is my son."

Arille went quiet. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. He's four months old."

"Fran! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!"

"Because I didn't think you guys would show up!"

"Of course we would have! You knew about the boys, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't know you and Aquila had kids."

"They're three now. Twins."

Franchesca smiled, then it quickly faded as she replied, "Look, I'd really like hearing about your kids some time, but right now, we need to find where that mercenary took Damion."

"Damion? Is that what you named him?"

"Sort of. His name's Damion Gabriel. Damion because Domi likes the name and Gabriel after Gabriella's father."

"That would make sense."

"Can we please get looking? I don't want..."

"I get it." Arille took off towards the middle of Roma and shouted, "Come on cuz! I can't locate this mercenary on my own!"

Franchesca smiled and took off after Arille. _It's nice to know that I have family who will help me when I need it._


	7. Unravelling

"Arille, are you sure we'll find him?"

"Positive!"

Franchesca sighed and slumped onto a bench. "We've been looking for days now!"

"Fran, we have Aquila keeping a look out in his workshop for anyone who brings a baby that looks like Damion in, Domenico is helping us look, and so are half the city watch!"

"What if we don't find him?"

Arille looked at Franchesca and sighed. "Since when have you been so pessimistic?"

"I'm not being pessimistic!"

"Fran, you are."

Franchesca sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm just worried about him is all! He's only an infant!"

Arille sat next to her cousin and sighed. "Fran, I can empathize."

"I don't think you can."

Arille sighed. "Look, when Aquila and I took the boys to Firenze for a vacation, I took them for a walk around the main plaza. I had turned my back on them for only a minute to get them something to eat and when I turned around. Fenice was gone."

"What happened to him?"

"He had wandered off, but that's not the point." Arille replied, "Savio had mentioned Fenice going to look at something and when I went to go see if he was there, he wasn't. I went into a state of panic. Aquila and I searched for Fenice for hours until we found him looking at a necklace he wanted to get me."

"That's sweet. What did you say they looked like?" Franchesca asked, hoping to get her mind distracted off of Damion, at least momentarily.

"Oh! I didn't tell you! They both have Aquila's build, hair type, and eye color, but my hair color. Does that make sense?"

"They have really light blue eyes?"

"No. Get this. Aquila, before his accident, had blue-green eyes. Both boys inherited his eye color?"

"If they're identical, how do you tell them apart?"

"Fenice is the one who is always wandering off and shows promise with a blade. Savio is shy and shows promise in the field of medicine."

"Excuse me, but are one of you ladies Franchesca de Mancini?"

"_Si_. I am." Franchesca replied, standing up.

"Domenico has asked that I find you. He found the mercenary, but did not find Damion."

"I thought I told him to stay home?"

"Bring that up with him. He wants you to identify him so that way the mercenary can realize he fucked up big time."

Franchesca sighed and looked at Arille. "You coming?"

"Of course. What else would I be here for?"

Franchesca gave her cousin a hug before saying, "You're the best!"

**((Because ff won't leave an empty space here))**

"Alright, where did you take my son?" Domenico asked, holding a hidden blade up to the theif's throat.

"What son?"

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't remember taking that baby from you."

"No, but you took it from my wife."

"And my cousin." Arille announced, her own hidden blade sliding out.

Franchesca glared at the thief. "Where did you take my son?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am his mother."

"And I'm the Queen of France."

Arille ran up to the thief and pulled Domenico away from him, only to sit herself on him and hold her own hidden blade to his throat. "If you won't tell them where their son is, you will tell me."

"Why? You're not that baby's mother."

"No, but my cousin is, and I am a mother myself. Now, tell me where that baby is, or you'll find six inches of steel gutting through your throat."

The thief started to panic. "I had to give him to my boss! He wanted infant boys to raise and train to be Templars! I was just doing what I was paid to do!"

"So you gave that baby to the Templars?" Franchesca shouted.

"Yes! Yes!"

Franchesca turned her head as Arille, now pissed off more than ever, shoved her hidden blade through the thief's throat. Franchesca walked over to Domenico and buried her head in his shoulder, crying.

"_Amore mio,_ please. Don't cry. We'll find him."

"What if we don't?"

"I will personally make sure we find him." Arille announced, standing up. She turned to Franchesca and Domenico and added, "I will help you two look for Damion."

Franchesca looked up at Arille, smiling. "_Grazie _Arille."

"Anything for family."


	8. Location

**Author's Note: Sorry that last chapter was short, but that was all I could think of for that chapter. So, Fran's starting to worry about little Damion. I would be too! Oh and Neko, you can really see the original Fenice come out in Arille's son Fenice. **

"Mama! Fenice hit me!"

"I did not!"

Franchesca chuckled as she listened to Arille's twin boys argue. Arille looked over at the two of them, who were playing in a corner of Arille's living room, and shouted, "Don't make me get your father in here, you two!"

"But Fenice..."

"Savio, I don't want to hear it right now, okay? I'm busy helping your aunt look for your baby cousin."

Three year old Savio grumbled and kicked the floor.

"So, what exactly did you find out?" Franchesca asked.

Franchesca and Arille spent that entire morning going around Roma, listening to different people. Franchesca didn't find out anything, which really lowered her spirits. They spent two days searching for Damion, but had no success.

"Quite a bit, actually." Arille replied, kicking up her heels. "For starters, that thief's head boss is named Nikolai."

"Nikolai?"

"Yeah. He's from Spain."

"Like Rodrigo?"

Arille nodded. "And get this: that thief was right. He's wanting to find babies and raise them as Templars. He's unable to have children of his own."

"So why...?"

"Because he believes that it's the next best thing to having his own children."

"That's just wrong!" Franchesca shouted, appalled.

"And here's the best part." Arille replied, adding sarcasm. She dropped the sarcasm when she replied, "Any babies that they do not think have any skills that would help the children become better Templars they do away with."

"Do away with?"

Arille made a slashing motion across her neck. "Then they throw the bodies..."

Franchesca stood up, looking green, and ran to the nearest window, which happened to overlook the ocean. She threw it open and vomited. Weakly, Franchesca looked at Arille and said, "Please don't mention that again."

"Why? I'm just relaying what they told me."

Franchesca sighed and walked back over to Arille and sat down next to her. "Are you sure you're not pregnant again?"

"I shouldn't. Domi and I have been more focused on Damion to worry about anything having to do with our love lives."

"You sure?"

"Yes Arille, I'm a hundred percent sure."

Arille sighed. "Anyways, the person who I bribed had a lot of stuff to tell me. Despite my clothing, this person actually told me he helped with a few of the kidnappings, and that they actually look for children who have some form of Templar ancestry."

"But my heritage is nothing but assassins. Or civilians."

"What about...?"

"My father was an assassin before a Templar. He doesn't count."

"Well, I did learn something else." Arille replied after what seemed to be an endless silence, except for the two boys playing in the corner.

"Do tell."

"They actually also find orphans. Assassin orphans. They hide their ancestry from them and raise them as Templars. If there are no orphaned infants, they kidnap them from their parents."

Franchesca sighed and buried her head in her hands. "This is hopeless."

"They will also kidnap older children, no older than seven years of age, if they can't find any infants. And practically brainwash them."

"So, how are we going to find where they put all these infants at?"

"They put them in a warehouse on this side of town. However, the guy I bribed didn't know where it was at, so that ended that."

"Is there a way that we can find this warehouse?"

"Well, if we willingly give them a child, then we can find said warehouse. However, I don't want to give up any of my boys for this."

"And Damion is my only child."

There was a brief silence, then a child's voice said, "Mama, can I help look for cousin Damion?"

Franchesca and Arille looked over at Savio and Fenice. Savio was still playing, but Fenice was standing up, looking at Franchesca with a look of concern on his face.

"Fenice, are you sure?" Arille asked.

"Papa told us that family sticks together. No matter how far apart we are. You and Auntie Fran are related. That makes her family, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I wanna help. Then Auntie Fran will be happy again." Fenice replied, walking up to them.

Franchesca had to do everything she could to keep herself from crying.

Arille went quiet before she stood up and walked over to Fenice. She hugged him and said, "Are you sure you want to help?"

"_Si_ Mama."

"Then I think we have the perfect way for you to help."

**((Because ff won't leave a blank space here))**

"Alright Fenice, you know what to do, right?" Arille asked, bending down to Fenice's height. She wearing a pair of leggings, a long sleeved top, and the boots from her robes, but not the robes themselves.

Fenice nodded innocently and clutched the dagger strapped to his waist.

Arille smiled. She stood up, her leggings making a soft swooshing sound. She looked at Franchesca and said, "Get up to the rooftops. Out of their sight, but keep within sight of Fenice. I'll be following behind."

Franchesca nodded and tousled Fenice's hair. He laughed at this and watched as Franchesca climbed up the side of a nearby building. Arille watched and, when she reached the top of the building, grabbed Fenice's hand and led him down the road.

Franchesca followed from the rooftops. She made sure she kept a good distance from them, yet kept them within her sight. A few times, she even kept her Eagle vision on so she could focus more on where Fenice was, which helped a lot. When a blur of red came in, Franchesca switched out of it, looking.

There were theives and what looked like a higher ranking official standing in front of what looked like a well. Franchesca watched as Arille hugged Fenice and sent him to the higher ranking official. The official, whom Franchesca guessed was Nikolai, tossled Fenice's hair as Arille turned around and started walking Franchesca's direction. Franchesca payed close attention to the hidden blades around Arille's wrists. She noticed that the one on her left arm was extended, signalling for Franchesca to wait. Franchesca looked over at Fenice, a look of determination on his face, and watched as the official started to lead Fenice away, in the opposite direction of the way Arille went. Gaze back on the hidden blades. Both of them were out now, signalling for Franchesca to watch Fenice. Franchesca watched until Fenice disappeared from her sight and flexed her right wrist, the hidden blade on that arm extending.

The left blade slid into the gauntlet. Franchesca nodded and took off after Fenice, making sure to stay out of the official's, and theives', line of sight.


	9. Intuition

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by Master Assassin Darkstorm.**

Domenico stood on El Vaticano's cross atop it's domed roof, everything seemed calm so far in the air, so tranquil, so still and more importantly, a excellent place to look for Damion.

Over head the sky had a overcast. Clouds began to cover over the sun like a thick blanket of black, the wind speed had increased dramatically. Roma was famous for storms such as these. Typhoon like conditions and they only got a good thunderstorm. The winds made Domi's black tunic flutter in the breeze, his elbow length hidden blades were spotless, no blood or battle wounds on them at all.

Everything that happened to Domi these last four months have been like a life he thought would never happen for himself. When Franchesca gave birth to Damion, he could not stop feeling so happy that he was a father, that his life was different. No longer was he just a kid in love with the woman of his life, he was a father. He had responsibilities to his wife, Franchesca, and to his baby boy.

After first holding his son, Domenico never felt so proud, so happy, carried so much joy. Damion looking up at him made him feel that no matter what, his son knew that Domenico was his father, and that brought a tear to his eye. Some of his favorite moments was reading Damion to sleep at night, seeing his son sleep, he looked like a angel, much like his mother when she slept next to Domi. Franchesca always told Domenico how much a of a natural he was at being a father to Damion, and to that, Domi was always there for his son. If there wasn't enough time in the day, he would make time. He wanted to be with his son as much as possible, and never let him go.

One of Domi's men, a thief working in the back alley ways of Roma, told him everything Franchesca had learned: Damion was taken by a man who was called Nikolai, and this coward took Damion to a warehouse where they train infants to become Templars. Upon hearing this, Domenico was too disgusted not to react, despite his wife's wishes that he didn't interfere and that she could handle the mission.

Grim fear and worry had been all Domenico had felt for this past week. He was scared for Damion; Rome was a big city and all he could think about is what if Damion was injured, or cold or alone. Was someone reading to him at night, holding him when he was scared? Did he miss Domi and Franchesca or was he going to lose them to the Templars? He was also worried about Franchesca. His darling wife hadn't slept for a week, since she was out all night and day looking for Damion, never stopping and with the Templars an active threat in the city, Domi continued to grow scared.

While Franchesca told him that she could handle Damion, he sent his own assassin apprentices, people he had drawn out of Roma's darkness and brought into the light of day and showed them the truth, that nothing was true and everything was permitted, out into the city streets searching, Domi caught up on his sleep. He had to be active. He had to be ready for anything and alert enough to help Fran if she got hurt or collapsed from exhaustion. However, for some reason, these last few nights, Domi got the feeling that all this was his fault. His past may come back to bite him eventually.

_If there is one thing Fran does not understand here is that Damion is my son too. _

_If I was holding him while she was in the market with Evelyn, maybe none of this had happened. _

_She was too clumsy in holding him. If she hadn't become so attached to Damion, none of this had happened. _

Domi shook his head. He could not believe those thoughts crossed his mind. Domi was more disgusted with himself for thinking like that. He loved Franchesca with all his heart; she was the reason he left Roma in the first place. His own father was against him leaving for Monteriggioni but Domenico insisted he traveled and became independent from his family. Now that he was back in Roma, his parents seemed different; the first time he introduced the adult Franchesca to them, they practically welcomed her into the family with open arms.

He snapped out of his thoughts again at the sound of people traveling toward his direction.

The first figure wore a white assassin hood, covering his face. The only part of his face exposed to the sun was his black eyes. He was eighteen years of age, had hidden blade attached to his right arm and carried a spiked club on his belt. He was Illario de Magnias, one of Domenico's apprentices. The first he ever recruited.

"Domi," Illario brought himself up to the roof and stood at partial attention, "Your father wants a word."

_My father?_ Domenico's father was someone who was too old to see combat, let alone travel out of his house. He had just survived the flu, with Federico's help of course, and he was in no position to be traveling around like he was young again.

"Where is he?" Domi asked running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Down below us. He says it is important."

"Alright, race down to the bottom then?"

"You're going to lose, old man."

Illario and Domenico were like brothers. If there was one person in this world Domi trusted, besides Franchesca, was Illario. They were like brothers and, more importantly, he could trust Illario with Damion's life.

Both men looked down at their targets, a pair of hay crates a few hundred feet below them. They jumped and executed perfect Leaps of Faith to the bottom. Franchesca taught Domenico everything there was about being an Assassin while they were engaged and Domi passed that knowledge onto his students hoping they would, some day, do the same. Domi began to pick up momentum but Illario got the upper hand, his smaller body made him perfect for this.

With only two feet left to go, both Assassins hit the crates at the same time. Domenico got out first and brushed the hay off his tunic, Illario was soon to follow.

"Guess it's a standoff." Illario said extending out a hand.

"I suppose. We'll have to find a taller building." Domi replied, taking Illario's hand and shaking it.

Both men shared a good laugh. Joking around while on a mission eased the tension between teammates. Domi had always told Illario that, and Illario believed him. Every time they had a tough mission, they would laugh and on a lot of occasions. Domenico had Illario over to have dinner with his family, he was good with Damion a lot, helping Franchesca feed him or change him. Domenico had a good feeling about Illario and that was not about to change any time soon.

"Hello Domenico."

Domenico stopped laughing, he knew who was approaching them, and personally, he wish who he was expecting wasn't coming. The person who approached him was a man of at least sixty-five, snow white hair on his head, brown pants, white tunic, hunch in his back and he carried a cane. Antonio de Mancini, Domi's father.

"Illario, continue to look for Franchesca and Arille." Domenico looked at his father "I'll be right behind you."

"Of course." Illario patted Domi on the shoulder and whispered "Good luck." He quickly ran back up along a roof

Both father and son were left alone now. The typhoon like wind had begun to die down and leave a cool summer breeze.

"Hello father." Domenico said coldly, "May I ask why you're here?"

"Remember son, I am still a major powerhouse in this city, or have you forgot what I taught you…?"

"No." Domi snapped back, "I remember quite well. That's why you pulled me away from my life in La Toscana."

"I did that for your own good. How else could you have followed in my footsteps as the major Templar power in this city?" Antonio stepped closer to his son.

Domenico hated that word, Templar. To him, it had become poison, his life as a Templar in training was long gone from him, and he never wanted that life ever again. The training was why he left, why he didn't find Franchesca until they were seventeen. While she was all he could think of, his father may have helped Domi put that fire out in the church, but it was his men who had started it.

"Tell me what you want, Father."

"I heard about my grandson being taken and I wanted to see how you were." Antonio sat down on a nearby bench, catching his breath.

"I'm fine." Domi took a seat next to his father "Just tired is all. Fran hasn't been able to sleep ever since Damion was taken."

"I believe your more concerned about Damion's well being then she is."

"And what makes you say that?"

Antonio sighed "Domenico, do you remember when you were eight and you fell into the mines in Monteriggioni with Franchesca?"

"Yes, what does that day have anything to do with it?"

"Your mother and I searched the city for hours looking for you. Your mother was worried sick. She had to be put to bed because she had become exhausted looking for you. She had not eaten, drank or slept for two days looking for you, day and night checking until she collapsed in the streets asleep.

"I found you because of one thing. Instinct. There is a bond between father and son that is the strongest bond of human life in the world." Antonio continued, "Worry, stress, happiness, anger. The bond is always thicker than any water and right now, you are worried about Damion, because the bond is there. His well being is all you care about and all you will ever care about. When your grandfather died when you were four, I was devastated beyond all belief. I was heartbroken, because the bond was broken, but you and I share a bond that will never die. Fathers look out for their sons. That's how it has been and that is how it will continue to be."

Tears fell down Domenico's eyes. The fact that Antonio cared so much about Domi was touching. All his life, Antonio was strict, but that was because he loved him. Domenico guessed that's how he became such a strong man.

"So, what do I do?" Domenico wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Let your fatherly instincts take over. Eventually, if you put your heart to it, you'll find where your wife and son are, and your family will become whole again."

Domi thought for a minute then he got an idea. "They're at the old harbor, down at the warehouse."

Life filled Antonio's face. "There you go! You just had to be calm and think it over." He patted Domi on the shoulder. "Son, I feel that my grandson's disappearance is partially mine to blame."

"Yours?"

"Yes, the man Nikolai, was my pupil. Growing up, Nikolai always talked about new life, babies and infants, how precious they were, how innocent and pure, and how quickly they can become corrupted. I should have stopped him there and silenced him, but….I was too stubborn, too cocky to think he would do something like this."

"Padre, I thank you for being honest with me. I will silence Nikolai, and get Damion back."

Antonio stood up "Grazie, my son. I should return home, your mother's probably wondering where I am. I'll send my love." He hugged his son.

Domenico returned it and began to walk away. "Tell Madre Franchesca and I hope to see you two at our home some time soon." He ran off in the direction of the old harbor.

Eventually reuniting himself with Illario and his other Assassin apprentices, Bernardo, Isabella, Emilo and Lorenzo, the six assassins searched each harbor warehouse, which were previously used for building ships for the Papal forces. The army of the Pope himself and the Roman Navy used them for blockades and such. Each one coming up empty, gutted and bare, black walls and a bit of sunlight coming out of the eighteen windows. A few on the walls and most in a pattern along the ceiling.

Domenico almost gave up hope as they came up on the second to last warehouse. Illario and Bernardo broke the door open and again, bare. Domi stormed out and sat down on a nearby bench, placed his hands on his head and attempted to stop himself from crying but failed. His wife was probably dead and his son was falling down a path he didn't want him to go down, the way of the Templar, murders, and corrupt men who will get away with destroying people's lives.

The tears came out like a waterfall. He couldn't stop. Antonio was right; the bond between father and son was strong and he felt Damion's pain. He couldn't take seeing Franchesca so upset, and he couldn't take worrying about his son at night. Damion and Franchesca were his whole world, if he lost them, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Illario and the others stood around him. Isabella and Illario tried to calm him down, while Bernardo, Emilo and Lorenzo checked the streets and ally ways.

"Domi," Illario sat down next to him "We still have one more warehouse to check."

"True, but that one is abandoned." Domi wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried to stand.

"Yes but use your instincts, when have the Templars ever used active places?" Illario asked lifting his spiked club.

Domi nodded and took off, his assassins following right behind and keeping in formation.

By the sunset's rise, the assassins stood in front of the abandoned warehouse, its windows were missing glass and the outside was scrapped and worn by the sands of time.

Domenico faced his apprentices. "Everyone, take to the rooftop, enter through the windows on my signal. Take out any Templar soldiers."

The apprentices nodded and climbed the walls. Domenico stood in front of the warehouse, checking over his dual hidden blades and his sword was secured on his belt and then began his welcome inside the warehouse.

_Don't worry Damion, your father is coming._


	10. Follow

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by nekozawa11.**

Before following as well, Arille had quickly run down and alley and took a thief's clothes, changed into them and sprinted away to make up for lost time. As she ran, she took her throwing knife to her hair, deciding it best to cut it off. She didn't like the idea too much but she had to make sure she was unrecognizable to the kidnappers.

This chase was beginning to piss her off. No sooner would she spot them, she would lose them in the crowd; and taking to the roofs wasn't an option. It would call too much attention to her and then she might not only lose her son, but also Fran's. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that ever happened. Her eyes widened hopefully as she spotted them again, then grew cold as she watched them pull Fenice roughly along behind them. She wanted to stop them from hurting her son as anger built up in the pit of her stomach. It was obvious that the young boy was now regretting ever offering to help. His eyes were wide and scared. With how he was trying to pull his arm out of the man's grasp, Arille couldn't tell if he was pretending to try and escape or was legitimately trying to. No matter, it tore her up inside to see this and Lord only knew what Aquila would do if he found out about this. She shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts, knowing that she'd be adding one more person for her to worry about to the list.

The crowds began to thin and she slowed up, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention to herself. They were gone. Arille looked around the street but didn't see Fenice or the two who carried him off. She panicked and sprinted down the street hoping to catch up to them, but no matter how far she ran, they never showed up in front of her. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. If she couldn't find him again, she didn't know what she would do. Hell, how would she face Aquila again? She couldn't bare tell him one of their sons had been taken because she used him as bait.

The thief's words popped in her head again. He had said that they were bringin the taken children to an old abandoned warehouse by the docks. She could try there. It was worth a shot anyways. Arille stood and took off towards the docks, and hopefully where her son and Damion where.

It would have made things less complicated if, during her chase, she hadn't wound up in the middle of the city and if scaling the walls and running across the roofs wouldn't bring unneeded attention to herself. But luck wasn't on her side, forcing her to race against the clock and the possible departure the Templars would make with the children. If the departure did happen, she'd be cutting it close when she arrived and there were still the guards to think about. She'd have to do something about them.

Arille stopped as she came to the entrance of the street where the warehouses started. The guard's bodies littered the streets, thought out of the way enough so that the untrained eye wouldn't even notice they were there, but not enough that some one who knew what to look for would miss them. Her face paled. Someone had gotten her first. Lord only knew how the children were fairing; that is, if they were still alive. She shook the thought from her mind. Those were thoughts she didn't need interfering with her judgment and took off once more down the street. As she ran, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't the only assassin there. Every now and then she could've sworn she saw a flash of white run across a near by roof, but she couldn't be sure. For all she knew, it could just be another Templar.

Arille preferred the latter of the two thoughts, using it to fuel her desire to find the children. But with each warehouse turning up empty, she was beginning to lose hope. However, there was one left that she had yet to check. She took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. Peeking her head in, her breath caught.

_So there are other assassini here..._ she thought, silently approaching the group.

Arille tapped Domencio on the shoulder as she whispered, "What are you doing here, Domi?"


	11. Rescue

Domenico looked to see Arille behind him. "I'm here to get my son back. Why are you here Arille?"

Arille took a minute to explain what had happened; Fenice going with Nikolai, Franchesca chasing after him and how she had to disguise herself as a thief so she wouldn't be recognized.

"I should be asking you the same thing Domi." Arille replied, checking her knife's status on her belt "How did you find this place?"

"_Istinto_ (instinct)." Domi proceeded to the door.

"_Istinto_?" Arille shrugged her shoulders and joined Domi at the front.

"No, I need you to stay with the recruits and join me in case something goes wrong. I'm going in myself."

"Why though? We can confront him together."

Domenico turned to face Arille, determination spread on his hooded face. "No, I need you to stay with the recruits, help them in case our plan gets screwed up. I'm going to have a talk with that _pezzo di merda_ (piece of shit) Nikolai."

Arille nodded and free climbed up to where the apprentices waited on top of the warehouse, weapons drawn and waiting for Domenico's signal.

* * *

Franchesca free ran through the hallways, checking each door for any sign of her son. She found a bunch of babies, none of which were her son. She was more concerned about Damion than she was about anyone else.

Fatigue began to take over as Fran's vision became blurry. She tripped when she reached a dead end, tears built up in her eyes and she continued to cry, until she heard a familiar voice ring like a bell in her ears.

"Nikolai! Come out now! It's time for a talk! Apprentice to Son of the Master!"

It was Domenico.

* * *

"Come out and face me you coward!" Domenico yelled at the top of his lungs

A throwing knife flew through the air and landed at his feet, penetrating the wooden floor he stood underneath his graves.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the warehouse, garbbed noble attire, a cape attached to his left arm, a common sword on his belt, stiletto next to the sword, and metal encased his arms and boots. Slicked back black hair rested on his head and his brown eyes had a sign of evil and fear in them. The man couldn't have been no older then twenty-six or twenty-seven.

"Domenico Mancini? _Quanto tempo è stato dato che voi ed io operati sul campo sotto il bastardo di un padre_ (How long has it been since you and I operated on the field under your bastard of a father)?" Nikolai slowly paced around his starting position, hand on his sword.

"There's no time for catching up, Nikolai." Domi grabbed Nikolai by the collar and activated his hidden blade "You stole something from me Nikolai, and the way I see it, this is _un occhio per occhio_ (an eye for an eye) situation. You took my son, and I'll take your life."

"No, you will not kill me!" He broke Domi's grip and ran toward a door. "Guards!"

Papal guards soon arrived, most equipped with halberds, Domenico could tell who they answered to. The red bull on the left and the yellow stripes on the right of the crest on their uniforms meant they answered directly to Borgia.

"What will you do now Domenico! You're surrounded!"

Domenico shook his head in disgust. "Not yet." He raised his right hand, then closed his fist.

* * *

"That's the signal! Move now!" Illario announced.

Illario looked to Arille, who simply nodded at the Assassin. They broke the windows and free climbed down the wall; the Assassins located their targets, leaped down and slammed their hidden blades into the Papal Guards' throats.

"Domenico!" Bernardo yelled "Get Nikolai! We'll hold them off!"

Domi took off as Arille landed next to Illario. The Assassin threw the door open and chased after the fleeing Templar, fueld by anger and determination. He didn't know if Franchesca was alive. He figured he would find out later.

He chased Nikolai into a bright room. The walls were white, the Templar Cross was painted on the wall…in blood, and the smell of dead carcasses extended to every wall and through every floor board. Domi assumed this was where he killed the children that weren't fit as Templars. The Tiber ran underneath this building so it made perfect sense.

"How did you find me _Assassino_?" Nikolai shouted, a tone of fear in his voice.

"My son that you stole from my wife led me here." Domenico stated boldly activating his hidden blade.

At that moment, Domenico had an idea.

He sheathed his hidden blade, and then aimed it at Nikolai.

"What? What is that?"

"It's called a wheel lock hidden gun; one bullet will kill you."

"Fine. Kill me. But I was not the one who decided to take your son…I was ordered to do it."

Domenico took aim. "Explain yourself Templar."

"She…ordered me to do it…she told me to find the child of Domenico Lorenzo Mancini and bring it to her…she in turn would bring it to Rodrigo, who would kill the child."

"Who is she?" Domenico was a bit confused.

"You know her better than anyone Domenico. She has been looking for you for a long time and believe me, she will find you. And when she does, everything you hold dear will be gone from your life."

"Well then…let her find me." Domenico fired.

The longest minute seemed to pass and it seemed like nothing happened at all. Domenico stood in the same position and Nikolai stood cowering in fear.

Nikolai looked at himself then laughed. "You missed me!"

"No I didn't, check your tunic."

Nikolai let his hand fall to his tunic. He lifted his hand and found blood on his hands. He collapsed on the ground, face first. Domenico walked over to the corpse, flipped him over and closed his eyes.

"_Requiescat in Pace_."

Domenico looked down to see a small bullet on the ground, then above him was a hooded figure with a gun in his hands, smoke emitted from the barrel. The figure lowered his hood and underneath the black hood was Antonio.

"Father? Did I…?" Domi had to make sure who killed the collector.

"You did, I wanted to make sure he thought I killed him." Antonio explained showing Domenico the bullet.

Domi nodded and stood up. "How did you know I was here?"

"Instinct my son, you know that better than I do."

Domenico nodded. "_Padre_, seeing as you know Roma better then I do, I need you to help my recruits find the homes of these children. Can you do that for me?"

Antonio smiled. "Consider this my nineteenth birthday gift to you."

Domenico ran out of the room and back into the corridor. He had to find Franchesca, Fenice and, more importantly, Damion.

* * *

Domenico came back to the main corridor to find Arille standing with Illario and the other, blood covered their uniforms and the Papal guards lay dead on the ground. Isabella held one of the halberds in her hand, deciding to keep it for herself.

"Arille," Domenico approached her "I need you and the others to take the children in this warehouse back home to their parents where they belong."

"Of course Domi. Make sure my cousin is well." Arille asked

"Bene. She'll be fine, I know my Fran. She's fine." Domenico ran down the only corridor he hadn't gone through, to the north.

* * *

Fatigue and sadness had caught up with Franchesca as she continued to cry, hot tears ran down her face and hit the floor. Her hand covered her mouth, and amber hair fell down her shoulders. She couldn't take the stress anymore. It had caught up to her and she needed some rest. She hadn't even heard someone approach her.

"_Mia bella_, why do you cry?"

Fran looked up to see Domi stand over her, hood down. He crouched down next to her. A compassionate smile on his face.

"I'm worried about Damion. I can't find him or Fenice."

Domi wrapped an arm around her. "We'll find them. I'm here. Let's find them."

Franchesca nodded, stood up and the married couple free ran down the hall. They passed every door Franchesca kicked open until they came to two doors, one on the left wall, and the other on the right wall. Domenico took the left and Franchesca took the right. The left door was open so Domi activated his hidden blade.

"How did you know I was here Domi?" Fran asked as she prepared to knock her door down.

"Instinct. I knew Nikolai as a child; he was my father's apprentice when I was growing up so I was bound to figure out the details." Domenico left the part out about who sent Nikolai.

The pair knocked their doors down. Domenico looked to find no one but Fenice standing in a corner. A small candle was the only light in the room. Fenice jumped up and ran to Domi, burying his face in Domi's robes. The male assassin lead the young boy out of his room, and he looked inside Fran's room and saw her over a small cradle.

"Fenice, your mother's outside, she's worried sick."

"Okay! Thanks Uncle Domi!" Fenice hugged Domi and ran off to go find his mother.

Domi walked inside Fran's room and found her crying. Damion was inside the cradle, and he was alive. Domi looked at Fran, smiled then looked at Damion.

Damion slowly opened his eyes. His baby blue eyes looked at Domi and Franchesca and he smiled a toothless smile at his parents.

Franchesca picked Damion up in her arms, kissed Domi's cheek and whispered, "Thank you _amore_."

Domi kissed her back "Anything for you, Franchesca."

When they went outside, Franchesca holding Damion, the Apprentices already had every child out of the warehouse. There was a teary reunion between Arille and Fenice before Arille kissed her son's forehead before helping Antonio return the surviving children to their respective homes.

Domenico walked back inside the warehouse, grabbed a torch, and knocked over a gunpowder barrel on the ground. The powder spread on the wood floor. Domi tossed the torch on the floor and walked away. The warehouse began to burn and explode, with Nikolai's body still inside.

Domi wrapped an arm around Fran's waist and led her home, to the way things used to be.

* * *

"You see Damion? That's what happens when you go missing for a week and your mommy goes out looking for you without rest."

A few days later, Franchesca was catching up on her sleep and Domi began to spend more time with his son and showed him his mother fast asleep in her and Domi's bed.

Franchesca began to stir and looked at Domi, a smile on her tired face. "I heard that Domi."

Domi walked over to her and sat down on the bed, Damion crawled out of his father's arms and onto his mother's lap, and he rested his head on her lap and arched his back so he could see her face.

"Do you think we'll lose him again?" She asked, clearly worried.

"I don't think so. I think he'll be fine. You need to let me hold him more Franchesca. He is our son."

Fran looked at him then at Damion. "Alright, but know that I still need to hold him as well. It helps me know he's safe."

Domi nodded and kissed her, taking Damion and putting him in his crib. "Get some sleep you two. I need to take care of a mission for Machiavelli." He smiled and walked out of the house.

Franchesca waited a few minutes, then got out of bed and moved Damion's cradle so he was next to her bed. Mother and child fell asleep. They were reunited again, and things weren't going to change.

Not for a long while at least.

**Author's note: This chapter was written by Master Assassin Darkstorm after he begged me to let him write it (not literally). There will be more to come, because who only knows what's going to happen to Sophia? Domenico isn't going to let her get away with kidnapping his son, that's a guarenteed.**


	12. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Look on Master Assassin Darkstorm's profile for the sequel!**

It had been a couple months since Damion was kidnapped. He was babbling now, calling Franchesca "mama" and Domenico "da." He was also more steady with his crawling and had three baby teeth. Franchesca had started to feed him semi-solid foods, like mashed potatoes, mashed peas, and applesauce. Damion refused to eat anything when Franchesca him, but ate happily whenever Domenico fed him.

Franchesca often smiled when she saw Domenico feeding Damion. Domenico was such a great dad, always finding the time to come home and spend time with his family.

What worried Franchesca the most, however, is when Domenico would go out, dressed in his robes, to locate Sophia.

The woman who had ordered the kidnapping of Damion.

That was all Franchesca knew, and frankly, she didn't want to know more. Almost immediately after they recovered Damion, Franchesca took him to Federico to get him looked at.

Miraculously, Damion was perfectly fine, which made Franchesca cry. Whoever was taking care of him had somewhat of a heart, because he was in better condition than the infants that were delivered to their families. Some of those infants were lethargic while some were severely malnourished and dehydrated.

What bothered Franchesca the most, however, was seeing the infants whose bodies were left to lay in their "cribs," like they were only sleeping. The families of these infants were never found, and Franchesca hoped they never would be.

Afterward, Domenico would leave to search for Sophia. He would come home with leads that would, hopefully, lead to her capture, while others were downright outrageous.

It was one of the worse days the day Domenico decided to move his little family to Tiber Island, after coming home angry and hurt.

"Damion, eat your mashed potatoes for Mommy, please?" Franchesca pleaded.

Damion, who wasn't wanting to eat, was turning his head away from the spoon.

"Damion." Franchesca said softly.

Damion would turn and look at his mother, wonder on his face.

Franchesca opened her mouth, knowing Damion would copy her and do the same thing.

Damion did so, and the spoon of mashed potatoes went into his mouth. Damion's nose wrinkled and then he started to spit out the potatoes.

"Damion. You need to eat." Franchesca sighed.

Damion, covered in mashed potato, grabbed a handful of them and threw the potatoes at the wall. When they stuck, he picked up another handful and plopped it on his head.

He looked at Franchesca, grabbed another handful of mashed potato, and threw them in her face, laughing.

"Fran! I'm home!" Domenico's voice called out, sounding irritated.

"In here!" Franchesca called out, getting the potatoes out of her eyes the best she could so she could see.

Domenico walked into the kitchen, saw mashed potatoes stuck to the wall, some of which were now falling to the floor, some in his son's dark brown hair, and looked at Franchesca, who was still cleaning potato out of her face, and laughed.

"Well, that's something I should have expected." Domenico laughed.

"Can you please get your son to eat while I go clean the potato out of my face?"

"He's your son too."

"But he'll eat anything for you." Franchesca replied, finally opening her eyes and handing Domenico the spoon.

Domenico sat down, lowered his hood, and took the spoon. As Franchesca went to go clean her face, she heard Domenico say, "Come on son, eat this for Daddy."

"I've tried that, and he won't do it." Franchesca replied, getting the potato off her face.

"Open up Damion. Here comes the birdy!"

Franchesca turned to watch as Damion turned his head away from the spoon.

"Come on son, eat the yummy potatoes for Daddy!" Domenico said before eating a bite of the mashed potatoes.

Damion watched Domenico with interest and then opened his mouth. Franchesca watched in amazement as her husband fed Damion some mashed potato and Damion didn't spit it out. Damion was quiet for a minute before yelling, "Da!"

"How do you do that?" Franchesca asked, amazed.

Domenico chuckled and fed Damion another spoonful of the potatoes. "_Mi madre_ said I was the same way. I wouldn't eat anything unless someone had a bite of it first."

Damion yelled, "Da!" again.

Franchesca chuckled. "How was the search today? Anything new?"

Domenico sadly shook his head after giving Damion more mashed potatoes. "The leads I had were all false leads."

"What!"

"Sophia never left for Venezia, or Firenze, or Tuscany. She's still here in Roma somewhere."

"We can't let her get Damion again!" Franchesca almost shouted.

Domenico nodded, put the spoon down, and turned to Franchesca. "I know. Which is why I'm looking for a home on Tiber Island to move into."

"What! I like this house! Damion was born here, Domi!"

"Fran, I know this! But we can't stay here if Sophia's looking for us. I'm thinking about yours and Damion's safety first!" Domenico replied, going back to feeding Damion, who was screaming "Da!" over and over.

"What if you can't find us a home on Tiber Island?" Franchesca asked, worried.

"Then I've found a house in Forli my cousin is willing to let us use until we find somewhere closer."

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" Franchesca asked.

Domenico shook his head. "No, we don't."

Damion turned his head away from the potatoes. "No!"

"Come on son, one more bite."

"Domi, when he says no, he's done." Franchesca explained. "Do you want to bathe him or shall I?"

"I'll get him cleaned up." Domenico replied, picking Damion up, "You've had a rough day." He walked over and kissed Franchesca. "I'll clean up the mess he made as well."

"Thanks Domi."

"What else am I here for?" Domenico replied before taking Damion to get him cleaned up.

Franchesca smiled and went to go read a book. If moving to Tiber Island or Forli was the best thing for Damion's sake, then she didn't have a problem with it.

It will be a blissful future. That was what Franchesca was looking forward to the most.


End file.
